Hello, it's me
by sammysum
Summary: Arizona never returned from Africa, even though she couldn't stand the distance between her and Callie. Set some years after she moved. Based on the song "Hello" by Adele. I do not own anything.


Arizona stumbled into her apartment. It had been a long day at work. To long it felt like. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine. With slow, tiring steps she walked over to the couch and slumped down on it. Not bothering to get a glass, she opened the bottle and started drinking from it. She had lived here for a couple of years now, still she never truly felt at home.

As the bottle started to empty, her mind got more fuzzy. Reaching for the phone she dialled the number, and the phone started to ring. The familiar sound of Callie's voice chimed in her ear, and with a sad smile Arizona listened:

 _"_ _Hi, you've reached Callie Torres. I can't reach the phone at the moment, but leave a message after the beep."_

Contemplating weather to hang up or not, the alcohol got the better of her and Arizona started to talk.

 _"Hi, it's me. I was wondering…"_

'Wondering what?' she though. How are you? Do you miss me? Have you moved on? She could not describe her emotions with words, and sat in silence.

 _"I was wondering if you'd like to meet? I am coming back to Seattle in a couple of days, and I though it would be nice to see you after all these years. So well, just call me back if you'd like."_

After hanging up the phone she walked over to the kitchen to find another bottle of wine. Everyone says that time is supposed to heal you, but for Arizona it didn't feel like she had healed at all.

Pouring down more of the wine she picked up the phone again and call yet another time. The sound of Callie's voicemail sounded again.

 _"_ _Hello, its me again. I've just been thinking a lot lately. Well actually ever since I moved. Been thinking about us. Who we were before everything went wrong, and I just wanted to say that I really miss it. I miss you. And I am sorry, for everything."_

They had lived on different sides of the planet for such a long time now. She had tried to contact her a couple of times, to apologize, but she never seemed to get through. She just convinced herself that Callie got over it. That it didn't matter anymore.

The next day she was leaving Africa to move back home to Seattle. She was excited to move back to the place she felt at home, but was it still her home if the reason you called it home is not there anymore?  
That night Arizona fell asleep with the empty wine bottle clutched in her hand.

As she got to the airport the next day she checked her phone for any new messages, and felt her heart sink a little when there was none. She dialed Callie's number once more, and yet again the voicemail sounded.

 _"_ _Hi, I just wanted to say that I am back in Seattle around 2 pm tomorrow. I would really like to see you. I hope that you're well"_

Turning her phone off, she got on the plane and sat down in her seat. For the entire ride she kept going over everything that happened between her and Callie, and as always felt the feeling of regret. From the day she arrived in Africa she had regretted the decision to leave Callie and move by herself. On several occasions she had been close to just drop it and travel back home, but had never actually gone through with it. She regretted every decision she had made the last couple of years, and wish she had the opportunity to take it all back.

When she landed in Seattle she grabbed a cab and went home to her new apartment. Yet again she checked her phone. Still no messages. Feeling the tears starting to pool up in her eyes she turned to alcohol in hope to drown her sadness. Of course, what did she expect? That Callie would come running back to her after all this time? She had abandoned her in the middle of an airport. Just the though of expecting her to want to meet her at all was laughable. The hours went by, and Arizona decided it was better to just go to bed instead of sitting there feeling sorry for herself.

Standing in the bathroom getting ready for bed there was a knock on the door. In all her self pitying she had forgotten that Karev was going to drop by. She called out that the door was open, while she finished brushing her teeth. She heard the door opening and closing again.

 _"Just give me a second, make yourself at home!"_ She called out.

As she walked out into the living room a minute later she stopped dead in her tracks. Standing in the middle of her living room stood Callie with a shy smile on her face.

 _"Calliope.."_ Arizona whispered. She could not believe her own eyes. She was speechless by all the emotions rushing through her body.

Walking confidently over to Arizona, Callie looked into her eyes and whispered

 _"It's been to long, I missed you to"_


End file.
